


marry me

by miroticmp3



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miroticmp3/pseuds/miroticmp3
Summary: Yunho is getting married to a lovely but slightly demanding woman. But what happens when Jaejoong shows up at the last minute?





	marry me

Everything is perfectly in place; not a speck of dust is in sight. Yunho's tie is perfectly straight, suit smooth, and his teeth are gleaming. His wife-to-be, Hyoju, is even more startlingly beautiful than usual- pale skin flawless, lips colored with red, eyes lined with kohl and mascara. Not a single curled hair is out of place. She flashes Yunho a bright smile, her cheeks a pretty pink, and takes his arm. They walk into the main hall. 

The guests rise from their seats as the couple walk in, awed by the beauty of the two. Hyoju, with her slender frame, next to tall and muscular Yunho, make a very attractive couple. They walk down the aisle. Yunho's heart swells as he sees Changmin, Yoochun, and Junsu standing by the altar. No Jaejoong. His heart sinks.

 

Yunho remembers the day Jaejoong told him he would not be coming. It was the RSVP date on the wedding invitation, and phone calls and emails were flooding Yunho's phone and computer. He was getting a little tired of sounding cheerful and grateful when yet another person agreed to come to his wedding. It was nearly 11 pm when he got one last call. He groaned. "Why is this person calling so late?" He picked up the phone. _"Hello?"_

_"Yunho-ah?"_

_"Jaejoong! It's you."_

_"Yunho-ah, I-I'm.... I'm not coming.  To your wedding."_

_"What? Why? Jaejoong-ah, you have to be there!"_

_"I'm sorry, but I can't. It hurts too much."_

Yunho grew concerned. _"Wait, are you injured? Where are you? i'll come and get-"_

_"I'm fine, Yunho. I just can't watch you get married. Please try to understand."_

_".... Fine. But I'm definitely going to come and see you afterwards."_

_"I'm sorry Yunho. Goodbye."_ Jaejoong mumbled something inaudible.

_"What did you say, Jae?"_

Jaejoong cleared his throat. _"I said, I love you."_

Yunho softened. _"I love you too, Jae."_ He heard a soft  _click_ as Jaejoong hung up.

 

Yunho turned Hyoju to face him. His three dongsaengs were smiling brighter than he'd seen them smile in a long time. He even almost forgot about Jaejoong as he exchanged vows with Hyoju. She slipped a simple gold band around his finger. He picked up the thin band with 3 set diamonds he'd had made for Hyoju's thin fingers. Just as he was about to slip it on.... "YUNHO-AH!" a voice, clear, and sounding like air being exhaled. Jaejoong. 

"Jaejoong!" Yunho turned from Hyoju to face his friend. "What-"

"I couldn't let you.... I can't let you go! I can't let you marry that person! Not when-" Jaejoong teared up and his voice got very soft. He screwed his eyes shut as tears began streaming down his face. "Not when I want to marry you!" The crowd gasped. Hands in his hair, Jaejoong ran out of the hall.

"Jaejoong!" Yunho lept off the altar to follow Jaejoong. 

"Yunho!" Hyoju's voice froze him in his tracks. "Where are you going? We're in the middle of getting married! I'm _this_ close" Hyoju picnhed her index finger and thumb together, "to being your wife!" 

Yunho looked at Hyoju sorrowfully. "I'm sorry." he said calmly. "But it's _Jaejoong_. I have to go after him." He ran after Jaejoong. 

 

"Jaejoong, wait!' Jaejoong turned back and saw that Yunho was following  him, which just made him run faster. "Damn it Jae, slow down." Yunho grumbled to himself. Jaejoong turned into a dark alleyway, hoping Yunho wouldn't go into such a filthy street wearing his expensive wedding suit. He was wrong. Yunho turned into the alley. "Jaejoong?" he called softly. A small sob resounded from the end of the alley. Cautiously Yunho approached the dark figure huddled on the ground with his face buried in his arms. He put his hand on Jaejoong's shoulder, feeling him tense up. "Are you okay?"

Jaejoong looked up at him. "Yes Yunho, I'm perfectly fine after watching the person I love getting married and then confessing to them right then and there in front of hundreds of people."

"Person you love? Wait, are you in love with Hyoju?"

Jaejoong rolled his eyes. "No, you dumbass."

"But you said you couldn't stand to see them getting married, so if it's not Hyoju, who is-. Oh." Yunho looked down at him. "Me, Jaejoong? You're love with me?" Jaejoong nodded. 

Yunho sat back. Jaejoong was....in love with him? The concept was difficult to wrap his mind around. He looked at Jaejoong.

Jaejoong was perfect. Yunho was aware of that. His voice was beautiful, but so was he. Pale skin, even whiter than Hyoju's graced his face and body, slender fingers perfect for holding hands, a tiny waist, hard abs and muscular chest, huge doe eyes that didn't need liner to stand out (Hyoju's did), and the plumpest lips that were just naturally red and perfect to kiss. And Yunho realized. All the features on Hyoju-her eyes, waist, fingers, skin, lips-all of her traits that stood out, were the same ones that caught his attention for Jaejoong. And they looked better on him, too.

Yunho didn't love Hyoju. He only liked her because she reminded him of Jaejoong and it was more convenient for him to fall in love with a girl. "Jaejoong."

Jaejoong looked up just as Yunho pulled him into his arms. Slowly he relaxed and snuggled into  Yunho's chest, breathing in the familiar scent that hadn't changed despite their years apart. Yunho pulled back and Jaejoong reluctantly did the same. He was coming to terms with letting Yunho go. "Jaejoong, " Yunho whispered, "I love you." And he closed the gap of years of longing between their lips. 

Jaejoong's eyes widened, but he let Yunho kiss him. Yunho's tongue pushed into his mouth and he moaned. Their tongues played softly, and then Yunho pulled out. His lips brushed under Jaejoong's ear and worked their way slowly down his sensitive throat, Jae's head falling back. Against his throat so close that Jaejoong could feel vibrations from his voice, Yunho said, "This is it Jae. I love you. I'll never leave you again. I promise."

"Never again? Is that a marriage proposal?" Jaejoong asked shyly. 

Yunho laughed. "Yes, it is Jae." 

 

The guests were shocked to see Yunho holding hands with Jaejoong when they walked back into the broken wedding ceremony. Watching Hyoju carefully, Yunho explained how he didn't really love her and how he'd actually been unconciously in love with Jaejoong since their trainee days. He pulled Jaejoong close as the former bride's family angrily got up, but Yunho simply removed the ring and placed in Hyoju's waiting palm. Her stare wasn't hateful, just upset. She smiled. She understood. "It was pretty obvious." 

Yoochun, Junsu, and Changmin joines Yunho and Jaejoong for a long group hug, and gasped as Yunho pulled Jaejoong in and kissed him again. But what he did next surprised them and everyone in the room . Bending down, Yunho picked Jaejoong up bridal style and carried him out of the building to tolling bells. They were together at last. 

**Author's Note:**

> My very first YunJae fic that I wrote in 2013. I hate it. Cross-posted from my aff @glokmusic_jaejoongie.


End file.
